Al cuidado de Yukka
by inayaon
Summary: Goenji le pide a Haruna que cuide a Yukka,   ¿de qué se habrá dado cuenta la pequeña hermana de Goenji?


¡Genial!, un poco de tiempo libre y... ¡mucha inspiración!

Aquí les dejo un one-shot de Goenji y Haruna:

* * *

**Al cuidado de Yukka**

Era una linda noche de marzo, en aquella casa solo estaban una pequeña niña y una joven de cabello azul oscuro y unos lentes rojos sobre su cabeza.

-Haru-chan –dijo la pequeña mientras se acostaba en su cama

-¿qué pasa? –respondió la joven cobijando a la niña

-te gusta verdad

-¿q-quién?

-pues quien más

-¿quién?

-no te hagas la inocente

-Yukka, no sé de quién hablas

-de quién más, pues de mi hermano

En ese momento la joven se ruborizó y sentándose en el sofá junto a la cama de la menor –¿p-porque lo dices Yukka?

-intuición

-¿intuición?

-es obvio, no finjas conmigo, ya me he dado cuenta

-Yukka (suspiro), es verdad

-¡de verdad!

-sí, me gusta tu hermano

-¡qué bien, a mí me encantaría que seas la novia de mi hermano!

-¿por qué?

-pues eres muy buena y haces una comida muy rica

-gracias Yukka pero será mejor que ya te duermas

-¿ahora, ahora?

-ajá, si no tu hermano se molestará conmigo

-¡hay! Está bien, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana –la joven le dio un tierno beso en la frente y ya estaba por salir de la habitación cuando

-Haruna-chan

-dime, ¿Qué pasa?

-debes decirle a mi hermano

-¿decirle qué?

-que te gusta, él también está (bostezo) que se muere por ti

-Yukka, ¡Yukka! –pero la pequeña ya estaba dormida, por lo que Haruna solo sonrió y se dirigió a la sala para ver la televisión por un rato, no había algo interesante por lo que se estaba quedando dormida pero de pronto escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abría

-buenas noches Haruna

-buenas noches Goenji, ¿cómo sigue tu nana?

-cómo es que sabes

-Yukka medio me comentó algo

-pues ya está mejor, mi padre se quedará en el hospital con ella toda la noche para ver cómo responde al medicamento

-¿puedes decirme lo que pasó?

-por supuesto

**Flashback**

-nana, ¡nana!, ya regrese

-Goenji, estoy en la cocina

De pronto un golpe se escuchó en la habitación de Yukka por lo que Goenji y su nana corrieron hacia allá, pero el piso de la sala estaba mojado porque la nana acababa de limpiarlo y por ende estaba muy resbaloso, Goenji no paso por allí, llegó a la habitación de Yukka quién se había caído de su cama, pero la nana si pasó por la sala, resbaló y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas ocasionándole una fractura, que a su edad, fue completamente dañina, cuando cayó grito fuertemente por lo que Goenji y Yukka fueron a la sala encontrándola en el suelo.

-nana ¿estás bien?

-no puedo levantarme

-espera, llamaré a papá para que mande una ambulancia, Yukka quédate con ella

-sí

Goenji tomó el teléfono y le habló a su padre quien mandó una ambulancia y al poco tiempo llegó, luego los paramédicos se llevaron a la nana y Goenji y Yukka se quedaron solos, afortunadamente al día siguiente sería sábado, pero Goenji quería ir a ver como seguía su nana pero no podía llevar a Yukka y pensó en las tres managers del equipo

-Natsumi es la mayor pero no es muy buena en las labores domésticas, por lo que mejor la descarto, Aki es buena pero de seguro que ya tiene planes con Endo, entonces…¡Haruna!,sí ella es la perfecta para esto, además (sonrojándose levemente) me gusta...y estaría conmigo, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número al que nunca había llamado pero que a pesar de eso se sabía a la perfección

-¿H-Haruna?

-sí

-hola soy Goenji

-¿Goenji?, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-¿p-podrías cuidar a mi hermanita?

-claro, pero ¿por qué?

-debo ir al hospital, te quedarías hasta mañana ¿sí? Además, te pagaré

-está bien, de todas formas mis padres salieron a un viaje de negocios

-entonces te espero en mi casa en una hora

-de acuerdo

La joven preparo una pequeña maleta, cerró su casa y se fue rumbo a la casa de Goenji, toco el timbre y enseguida abrieron

-aquí te dejo mi número cualquier cosa llámame, siéntete como en tu casa, mi hermana está en su cuarto el segundo de este pasillo, ¿podrías preparar la cena?, hay algunas cosas en el refri y en la alacena, llegó por la noche, que Yukka se duerma temprano, te costará un poco hacerla dormir pero que se duerma antes de las 8 por favor, gracias Haruna, no tardaré, si algo no te quedó claro, deje una nota en la mesa de la cocina, adiós –inconscientemente Goenji, después de darle todas las indicaciones a Haruna le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio rápidamente de la casa.

Después de que se fue Haruna fue a ver a Yukka quien coloreaba un dibujo de su hermano y ambas charlaron y jugaron un poco, luego fue hacer la cena y finalmente acostó a la pequeña hermanita del delantero.

**Fin de Flashback**

-¿entonces se cayó y se fracturó la rodilla?

-sí, papá dice que debe estar en cama mínimo por un mes

-ya veo

-y ¿cómo se portó mi hermana?, ¿no te dio muchos problemas?

-no me dio ningún problema, es una niña muy dulce y amable

-qué bueno que todo estuvo bien

-Goenji

-dime

-¿quieres cenar?

-me encantaría

Ambos jóvenes cenaron y comenzaron a charlar un poco hasta que el reloj marcó las 11 de la noche

-ya es tarde, vámonos a dormir

-me parece una buena idea

-Puedes dormir en mi habitación si quieres

-y tú, ¿dónde dormirás Goenji?

-en el sillón

-mejor yo duermo en el sillón

-claro que no

Ambos estuvieron discutiendo por quien debía dormir en el sillón hasta Goenji se dirigió a su cuarto y volvió con una gran colchoneta, un cobertor y dos almohadas

-como no nos íbamos a poner de acuerdo, he decidido que ambos dormiremos en el suelo

-me parece bien

Y así, ambos se acostaron y apagaron las luces, un pequeño rayo de luz proveniente de la luna iluminaba levemente esa habitación, los dos estaban boca arriba Haruna tenía los brazos sobre su estómago y Goenji los tenía bajo su cabeza

-Goenji

-dime Haruna

-tu hermanita me hizo pensar en algo

-¿en qué?

-en que estoy enamorada

Goenji cambió su rostro a uno serio, no esperaba que la chica correspondiera sus sentimientos, él siempre había creído que Haruna estaba enamorada de Tachimukai o de Fubuki o hasta de Toramaru, por lo que, esperando un doloroso momento, no soporto la curiosidad y le pregunto

-¿enamorada de quién?

-esto es un poco vergonzoso

-si no me tienes confianza pues

-¡no!, no es eso

-entonces dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-es que yo (suspiro) estoy enamorada de…ti

-¿Qué? –Goenji se incorporó y volteo hacia la chica quien tenía sus manos tapando su rostro, esa escena lo hizo reír levemente

-¿por qué te ríes?, ¡no es para que lo tomes así!

-no es eso, es que te veías graciosa tapando tu cara

-esto fue difícil de decir, no espero que correspondas mis sentimientos pero

-¿no corresponderlos?, pero si a mí también me gustas

-¿qué?, ¿enserio?

-sí

-pues bien, creo, mmm…. Ya hay que dormirnos ¿no? –luego de decir esto, Haruna le dio la espalda a Goenji

-¿y mi beso de buenas noches? –dijo, haciendo que Haruna volteara a verlo

-Goenji, buenas noches -y luego depositó un tierno beso en su frente

-Haruna, buenas noches –la chica no esperaba que el beso de Goenji fuese en sus labios, pero, al sentir sus labios suaves sobre los de ella, no dudó en corresponderle de inmediato, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran

-Goenji...te quiero –fueron las últimas palabras de la chica, quien lo abrazó antes de que se quedara dormida

-yo también Haruna –esta frase no la escuchó la chica por lo que Goenji solo sonrió y besó tiernamente su cabeza, paso un brazo por su cintura para abrazarla y así durmieron esa noche.

Al día siguiente:

-hermano, entonces ¿ya son novios?

-si Yukka

-¡qué bien hermano!

Haruna se acercó a los dos y les dio un plato con fruta besando la frente de Yukka y los labios de Goenji, y sentándose en la mesa

-bien, ¡a desayunar!

Los tres desayunaron, Yukka fue la primera en terminar, agradeció por la comida y antes de irse a su habitación dijo

-ya ves Haruna, te dije que mi hermano moría por ti

Haruna solo sonrió, Goenji se ruborizo y continúo comiendo

-hermano

-que sucede Yukka

-ya sé que quiero para navidad

-pero aún falta mucho para navidad

-pues por eso debo pedirlo con anticipación

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¡un sobrinito!

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente para después ponerse completamente rojos y mirar fijamente a Yukka quien iba felizmente hacia su habitación.

Haruna sonrió y volteo a ver a Goenji quien aún seguía muy rojo, -ya escuchaste a tu hermanita, debemos ponernos las pilas o su regalo no estará para navidad

-¡H-Haruna!

-claro que no amor, tranquilo, sé que aún no es tiempo

-n-no es eso Haruna, sólo que si tenemos un hijo se quedará sin padre

-¿por qué dices eso?

-porque antes de que nazca, ¡Kido ya me habrá matado!

Haruna empezó a reír contagiando aquella risa a Goenji quién sin duda aprovecharía la ausencia de su nana y de su padre además del regalo que quería su hermanita…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado y que no los haya desepcionado T^T...

mmm...¿reviews?


End file.
